1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking grill assemblies of the class employed in barbecuing meats, fish, fowl and other foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, the operator of the popular barbecue-type cooking grill is faced with a dilemma. On the one hand, it is desirable to permit the smoke and vapors emanating from the fuel employed to circulate around the food being cooked in order to impart to it the much-sought after barbecued flavor. On the other hand, in order to achieve this result it is necessary to provide openings through the food-supporting members of the grill in order to transmit the smoke and other combustion products into contact with the food being grilled.
These openings obviously provide channels through which the melted grease, fats, and other cooking liquids are transmitted to the fire below. The resulting flare-ups cause scorching of the meat. This result in turn imparts an undesired scorched flavor to the finished cooked product. It also produces undesirable meat combustion products which further affect adversely the flavor and quality of the cooked food.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a cooking grill assembly which overcomes the foregoing problem and which, in addition, collects the molten grease and cooking liquors for further application or disposal; which is readily separable into two major components for cleaning and dishwasher washing; which may be used as ancillary appliance with a wide variety of grill cooking unit types, for example charcoal fired, gas fired, or electrically heated; which may be used to cook the wide variety of food categories conventionally subject to barbecuing in cooking grill assemblies; and which may be manufactured from sheet metal easily and inexpensively by a simple stamping operation.